1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As organic light emitting display devices have superior characteristics, e.g., a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, short response time, and low power consumption, they are widely used in personal portable devices, e.g., MP3 players, mobile phones, television sets, etc. For example, organic light emitting display devices may include transparent organic light emitting display devices, e.g., devices constructed using transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices.
In a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, a cathode may be formed of a semi-transparent reflective type thin film. However, a cathode of a semi-transparent reflective type thin film may not be adequate for manufacturing large panels.